Unexpected Crossovers
by ImSpidey2
Summary: To celebrate 50 fanfics, I made a crossover that people probably expected from me.
1. It Begins

_**Unexpected Crossovers**_

_**Behold, my 50th fanfic! I never thought I'd probably get this far, honestly. I hope you enjoy it, and please be constructive. ^^ I actually removed the 'Peach in sports outfit' aspect completely to make it more appropriate.**_

* * *

After saving the eggs again, the 10 Angry Birds protecting and loving the eggs. The birds were a red one named Red, a yellow one named Chuck, three blue ones named The Blues; Blue Jay, Blue Jake and Blue Jim, a black one named Bomb, a white one named Matilda, a green one named Al, a large crimson one named Terence, a orange one named Bubbles, a pink one named Stella and a huge eagle named the Mighty Eagle.

"We'll always protect you from those green losers." Red said to the eggs.

"We assure you." Chuck smiled, putting straw into the nest to keep them comfy.

Then a portal appeared.

"What's that? Another portal to space?" Al said.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Bomb said.

"We love portals! They're fun to go in!" The Blues said happily.

"Let's go in." Matilda said.

The Blues cheered.

They entered the portal with the eggs.

Then the pigs came in, with all of them being green. A small one, Tiny Weiner, a medium one, Oinkie, a large one, Snorter, one with a helmet, Ironoink, one with a mustache, Grampig, and finally, the big one, King Hog, with a total of 5 Bad Piggies. They then saw that the eggs were gone!

"What? How is that possible?!" King Hog said.

"Wait, look." Grampig said.

They saw bird tracks to a portal.

"Let's go in." Ironoink said.

They entered the portal as well.

* * *

Mario was at his house, eating spaghetti and meatballs.

"Mmm...I love Italian food just as much as those power-ups." Mario said.

Luigi came in.

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi said cheerfully.

"Hey, Luigi!" Mario said happily. "What's going on?"

"Would you like to chat outside?" Luigi said.

"Of course." Mario said with a smile.

* * *

They go outside and talk.

"To be honest, I don't really get much, aside of two games. You basically got all the franchise, even the-" Luigi got cut off.

"I don't think we should speak of that again. 1993 was a tough year for us. So let's pretend that it didn't happen." Mario said.

"Alright." Luigi said.

Then a portal appeared.

"Mamma-mia!" Mario said in shock. "What's that?"

"Looks like a portal. There might be some monsters in there..." Luigi said in fear.

"For once I think you're right." Mario said.

But it wasn't any monster, alien or demon. Ten birds with no limbs appeared out of the vortex. It was the Angry Birds.

"Huh? Birds?" Mario said, confused.

"Who are you?" Luigi said.

"We're the Angry Birds. We found this portal that popped out of nowhere, and through curiosity, we went in. Now we're here. I'm gonna assume that this is the Mushroom Kingdom and that you're the Mario Bros., right?" Red said.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Mario said.

"We've heard about you a lot." Chuck said.  
"I know, there's quite a bunch of hype about us." Luigi said.

The birds looked around, and then screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Mario said, jumpscared.

"Look!" Red said.

Mario saw green pigs taking three eggs!

"Who are they?" Luigi said.

"They're the Bad Piggies, our lifelong foes. They always steal our eggs, and it ticks me off!" Bomb said.

"Oh." Mario said, before hearing a laugh.

"Oh, no." Luigi said.

"What is it?" Blue Jay said.

"Is it your foe?" Blue Jake said.

"Are you thinking weird?" Blue Jim said.

"He's him. He's back." Luigi said, shuddering.

"Who's back?" Matilda said.

"It's Bowser..." Luigi said, scared. Mario hugged him, comforting him.

They saw a huge, burly Dragon-Koopa in a Koopa Clown Car, taking a princess with him.

"Who's that?" Terence said.

"Peach, my girlfriend." Mario said. "She's the one I always save, like you save your eggs."

"Ah." Bubbles said.

"Glad I'm not a damsel." Stella said.

"Enough stalling! We gotta rescue them!" Mighty said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

The newly assembled team ran off.

The villains escaped successfully, but the heroes still gone after them.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

* * *

In Bowser's castle, the eggs were in a cage, with a tag. "Wee wul eet dees." (or We will eat these) was crudely written on it. Peach on the other hand, was in a cage.

"Bwahaha...Another kidnapping, another day." Bowser chuckled.

"Can't wait for dinner with those eggs. I always liked eggnog! Heheheheheh!" King Pig laughed.

_"Mario, help me...This cage is uncomfortable." _Peach thought to herself, hoping that Mario would save her.

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**Again, be constructive, especially since that this is my 50th fanfic. ^^**_


	2. Beginning

_**Unexpected Crossovers**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sorry for the long delay. I had too much stuff going on and I was banned from DeviantART for being underage. A week ago I became 13, so I'm eligible for this site and DeviantART(I just need to find my birth certificate.) So here's chapter 2. Review politely.**_

The plumbers and birds were running through the plains.

"Man, this is gonna be our biggest quest yet." Mario said.

"And the most urgent." Red said.

Then there was a fort with Pigs.

**"PIIIIIIIGS! GET 'EM!"** Chuck roared.

Bomb flung himself into the castle, blowing the whole thing up.

"One obstacle down, who-knows-how-many more to go!" Luigi said.

Then they reached the first castle.

"We're inching closer to Peach. We just need this guy out of the way." Matilda said.

"Yeah!" The Blues said.

"Let's crush 'em." Terence growled.

The eleven birds(including Ted, my purple OC) and the two plumbers went into the castle.

* * *

They encounter Larry Koopa.

"Bring it on, Lar." Mario said.

"If you say so. I'll bring the pain to ya!" Larry laughed.

Bomb blew Larry into the wall, as Mario shot flame waves at Larry. Terence comes and smashes Larry into the ground and Luigi electrocuted him. Chuck flies at Larry and smashes him against the wall.

"Give up?" Red said.

"I'm far from being done." Larry said.

Larry shot energy balls out of his wand, but Matilda used her egg to reflect it back at Larry. The Mighty Eagle crushes Larry. The take-turn battle later turns into a castle-collapsing war, as Bubbles inflates, pushing Larry into the wall so much that the wall slowly collapsed, as the little Koopaling gets squeezed out of the castle plummets into the grass.

The castle shatters as the heroes escape and examine him.

"Is he defeated?" Mario said before checking.

Upon even touching him, Larry suddenly awakens and attempts to attack Mario one more time, but then gets punched out by Stella. Larry groaned before falling unconscious.

"There, he's done for. I dunno if we should take him somewhere or just leave him." Stella stated.

"Let's probably leave him here." Al said.

"Right." Stella replied.

"Yay!" Bubbles cheered suddenly.

"Good work." Ted said.

"Let's go forth." Mighty said before the gang left, but then bump into Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi.

* * *

"Yoshi and the Wario Bros.? What're you doing here?" Mario said.

"We've came here to help!" Yoshi said.

"And he forced us to. Rrrrr..." Wario snarled.

"Idiotic green punk! Nyeeeeerrr!" Waluigi ranted.

"Let's keep going now." Yoshi said as the gang continued their quest.

_**A/N: I know I should probably save this until the end, but I really wanna.**_

Four people in cloaks were watching the heroes travel.

* * *

"You know, I think two may be a lonely numbers for both our brothers. Isn't that right?" One of them said.

"Yes. Let's make it three." The second one said.

"Four." The third and fourth said.

They removed their cloaks...to reveal hats. A blue one with a A on it, a orange one with a upside-down A, a pink one with a R on it and a aqua one with a upside-down R on it.

"We're the unseen siblings. And next time, we'll join our other two brothers." The lead one said.

* * *

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Here's a little game. Try to guess what are the names of the third Mario and Wario brother and sister. Anyway, review kindly.**_


	3. Continuing

**_Unexpected Crossovers_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Got my DA back! I'll probably be more active there than here._**

**_This story will be 12 chapters long; The longest story I've made._**

**_You know what to do; be constructive._**

* * *

The plumbers, dinosaur and birds went into the desert.

"We may be teamed up with these losers, but it'll be worth it, because money for us!" Wario thought.

They saw another mini-castle with pigs in it.

"I'll take care of it!" Wario said before shoulder dashing into the pigs' mini-castle, breaking it apart.

"Darn it..." Ironoink said.

Then they saw the castle.

"We're getting closer! It's a little easy for me." Mario said.

"Hope there aren't any Boos in here. You know me and them." Luigi said.

"Stop bein' a scaredy-cat!" Waluigi said.

"Hey, he has a point. I expected him to be scared of them anyway." Yoshi said.

"Let's just beat the guy in here already!" Red said.

"Yeah, I'm getting impatient." Chuck said.

"Alright, alright." Yoshi said.

* * *

They went in to the castle and encounter Morton Koopa Jr..

"You may have taken out my younger bro, but I'm one of the biggest and strongest there ever was!" Morton said.

"We'll see about that!" Wario said.

The eleven birds charged at Morton, weakening him.

Wario then slammed him into the ground.

"Who's the bigger brute?" Wario asked.

"Y..You are." Morton groaned.

Wario slammed him into the ground again.

"Louder! !" Wario ordered.

"You are...!" Morton tried to scream.

Another slam.

"LOUDER! ! !" Wario screamed.

"YOU ARE! ! !" Morton roared.

"Good enough." Wario said before dropping Morton.

"Wow...That was brutal." Bomb said.

"Wario rules!" The Blues said.

The castle then started to collapse, and the heroes ran off holding Morton. They drop Morton into the grass, with the big Koopaling unconscious.

"Two down, eight to go." Mario said.

* * *

Then a airship appeared, and took the heroes on board. They encounter Bowser Jr..

"When I beat you, Papa will be-" Junior got cut off by Wario smashing him through the airship floor, destroying the airship engine, and into the sand. They escaped before the airship crashed.

"Well...that was really awkwardly short. Heheheh!" Waluigi said.

"Let's continue." Luigi said before the heroes traveled to the next location.

* * *

_**E.O.C.**_

_**After this I might quit writing fanfics for a while.**_


	4. Inching Closer

_**Unexpected Crossovers**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**No trolling and review.**_

* * *

The heroes continued to travel, and this time they were traveling in the snow.

"Now I wish I was back in the desert." Mario said.

"I know." Luigi said. "I never thought we would say that."

They saw a mini-castle of pigs and destroy it. They then reach the castle.

"Let's get this done with, quickly." Red said.

* * *

They encounter Wendy O. Koopa, Boom Boom and Pom Pom.

"Let the plumbers handle it." Wario said.

"Alright." Chuck said.

"So, it's four against three." Waluigi said. "Let's see how tough you all are!"

"Oh, we'll show you." Wendy said. "Attack!"

Boom Boom and Pom Pom attacked upon command. Wario ground-pounded on Boom-Boom's head.

**"AWWWRRRGH! MY HEAD! !"** Boom Boom roared.

Pom Pom threw her boomerang, but Waluigi caught it and threw it back, hitting Pom Pom.

"Ha! Getting beaten by your own weapon! That's low!" Waluigi laughed.

While that was happening, Mario burned Boom Boom into black, and threw him into Wendy, knocking her out instantly.

"I always wanted to go Koopa bowling!" Mario joked.

Luigi electrocuted Pom Pom into unconsciousness.

The castle started to fall apart and the heroes took the three out of it before it broke into pieces.

"We're getting there!" Bomb said.

The gang continued to journey, heading into the beach.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**I'm really sorry if it's short. I'm losing ideas and momentum, and I might quit soon. I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm being forced to continue, and it's not fun anymore.**_

_**Flaming is bad. Reviewing is good.**_


	5. Almost there

_**Unexpected Crossovers**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Actually, never mind, this will be 6-8 chapters long. This will contain Worlds 4 and 5, the next one will have 6, 7 and 8, and the last has the epilogue.**_

The heroes continued to journey in the beach.

"If only we could relax in the beach, but we got a princess to save." Mario said.

"I know. It's a bummer." Luigi said.

Another pig-castle, another smashing.

"That was easy." Wario said.

They went into the castle and encountered Iggy Koopa and Reznor.

Iggy laughed insanely as Reznor roars.

Red bounced on Iggy's head constantly, and the other Birds join as well, as if they were beating on a butterfly.

Eventually, Iggy has a severe headache, and it causes him to fall unconscious.

Mario beats Reznor by hitting all four blocks that the Reznors are standing on. They screech as they fall down.

"We got them! We're halfway there too!" Waluigi said.

The birds squawked in victory.

They then headed to the forest.

They destroy yet another pig castle, and encounter Roy Koopa.

"My younger wimps didn't beat you, but I'll make sure that you come home in bruises!" Roy laughed.

"We'll see about that." Chuck said.

Chuck charged at Roy, knocking him against the wall. The plumbers used their elements; fire, electricity, earth and wind to beat Roy. Eventually the attacks were so powerful that it sent Roy bouncing around the castle, and then through the roof. The castle detonates and the gang escapes.

"We're almost there." Mario said.

They headed towards the mountains.

_**E.O.C.**_

_**Next chapter will have the last three worlds.**_


	6. The End

Unexpected Crossovers

Chapter 6

The last chapter. No flaming and review, please. I'm done writing fanfics for a long while after this.

The heroes then journey through the cliffs.

"We're getting closer." Mario said.

"Just three places left." Red said.

One pig-popping moment later, they reach the castle and fight Lemmy Koopa.

"You're the one who's all goofy, eh?" Wario said.

"Yep, I am!" Lemmy giggled.

"Get 'em, Terence!" Luigi said.

"'Right." Terence said before smashing into Lemmy and blasting him out of the castle and off the cliff. Lemmy screamed as he cartoonishly plummeted.

The heroes then went into the clouds, beat more pigs and then reached the castle to fight Ludwig Von Koopa.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ludwig Koopa!" Waluigi said.

"It's Ludwig VON Koopa! You shall pay for messing with us!" Ludwig said before lunging at the heroes. Bomb blew up before Ludwig could harm anyone. Ludwig screamed as he flew back.

Mario shot fire at Ludwig, and Luigi shot electricity at Ludwig as well. Wario used earth and Waluigi used wind. The birds used their abilities to the point of Ludwig fainting and the castle falling apart.

Finally they went to the Darklands.

"This is it. The last place." Chuck said.

They blew up King Pig's castle and then went to Bowser's. They then encountered Bowser and Bowser Jr..

"Bring it on, Bowser. Let's finish this!" Mario said.

"Whatever you say." Bowser said before laughing. Junior tried to imitate his laughter but his voice was just too high.

The Blues defeated Bowser Jr. and Mario stunned Bowser before the red plumber pressed the switch and sent both Koopas into the lava pit. They let out one last roar as they plummeted.

Mario then found Peach, released her from her cage and left the castle before it self-destructed. The birds said goodbye and went back into their world and the pigs were dragged back into their world as well. As for the Mario villains, they were imprisoned.

The last scene showed Mario and Luigi walking into the sunset with Peach, finally in peace.

THE END

I am extremely sorry about the rushed ending, but I'm so pressured here. I'm temporarily quitting my fanfic job and focusing on DeviantART. See you guys later.


End file.
